


Warm Sun and Watercolor Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was warm the summer that Dirk flew in to visit on Jake's island. It was the perfect kind of weather where the sun warms your skin and makes you feel like you're glowing, and when you close your eyes you see heated orange behind your eyelids. At night time, the sky would get speckled with pretty little stars and it all turned purple and pink so that it looked like a watercolor painting. It was happy, and warm, and safe, and as soon as Dirk got there and felt that sun and saw that sky, he knew that island and the tan boy who lived there were his whole world from then on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Sun and Watercolor Sky

It was warm the summer that Dirk flew in to visit on Jake's island. It was the perfect kind of weather where the sun warms your skin and makes you feel like you're glowing, and when you close your eyes you see heated orange behind your eyelids. It was happy, and warm, and safe, and as soon as Dirk got there and felt that sun he knew that this and the boy who lived there were his whole world now.

Jake pulled Dirk around by the arm and showed him his room, pointing eagerly at each of his posters and his movies and Dirk knew what he was in for with that. He was right, because in the following days, he was forced to sit down and go through whatever dumb movie Jake wanted for whatever time in a row that week but honestly, he didn't mind. 'If it makes him that happy', Dirk thought as he gave Jake a sideways glance and saw him quietly mouthing the words to some stupid adventure movie he must have seen a thousand times. He grinned to himself as he looked back at the screen.

Dirk was patient with giving Jake his confession, one that he'd initially wanted to say it all early in his visit time, though the right moment didn't happen for a while. He chose that moment to be one where they were sitting together on the grass and staring up at the sky, waiting for the evening sunset that Jake hyped about.

_Dirk stared at him. "I like you," he'd said, and his their eye contact didn't break for seconds afterwards. He was so determined that Jake could feel it and it was almost intimidating, but he managed to stare back at the other with a surprised expression. "I want to let you know that before I'm gone and regrettin' not sayin' anything about this to you when I'm back at home. I don't know how weird this is for you, but I'm going to bet it's probably something in between disgusting and stupid."_

_Jake shook his head. "Oh, that's not it!" He said quickly, and he fidgeted urgently with nervousness. "It's not that, it's just..." He wavered and Dirk waited, patient but staring. "I kind of figured you might like me in that way, so I guess I was right on that, but there's still something I don't know how to say..."_

_"It's that you don't think you're into dudes," Dirk said, and Jake's silence confirmed that. He ran his hand through his blond hair, sighing heavily as he looked away to push his sunglasses up on his nose slightly. "I guess that is a problem."_

_Jake was silent, because Dirk seemed like he wanted to go on._

_"But," the blond started, looking back at Jake. "Hear me out on this real fast. If you don't know, why don't you give it a shot?" He asked, resting his arms on his bent knees. "If you think it's gross by the end of this week, I'll back off."_

_Jake looked at him and he felt hesitant in answering but he shrugged his shoulders up eventually with a toothy grin. "Uh, okay!" He agreed, because he didn't see why not._

It was a week later that they were lost in each other. In all honesty, Dirk and Jake didn't even know when the week mark passed but their agreement wasn't mentioned again other than one moment after their first kiss.

_Dirk kissed him one day in a sudden impulse while they lay in the grass after a scrum, and it felt so good and so warm, Jake melted. He felt Dirk lick his lip a little and his mouth opened only slightly to grant the blond access. It was wet, and hot, and when Dirk tugged on his lower lip with his teeth it was heaven and Jake didn't even remember not knowing if he was into guys. He still didn't know, but he did know he liked Dirk and Dirk was a fantastic kisser._

_He pulled back and Jake subconsciously moved in for more, but Dirk held him back with his hand on his chest with a cocky grin. "Huh, what do you know." He said, watching Jake's dazed expression with a knowing look. "It looks like you've passed the first test with flying colors, English."_

If it was daytime and the weather was nice like this, they spent almost all of their hours outside. Jake would point up at the sky and try and label clouds with shapes and Dirk would only want to kiss him and hug him and he didn't pay attention to whatever Jake was saying about clouds.

_"Hey," Jake said as Dirk went about planting kisses along his neck, and he laughed as he pushed against the blonde's chest. "Get off me, you great buffoon. Oh, confound it, I've lost the one that looks like your pointy shades." He tried to look over Dirk's shoulder, though the boy was having none of that, and moved in the way again. "Dirk, are you listening to me?"_

_Dirk kissed along his jawline lovingly, all over his neck and cheek and then to his lips. His tan skin was warm and he smelled good. "No," he said, and he then kissed Jake again._

It was the sparring that they both really appreciated when they spent their time about outside.

They would roll around together, the two of them, in the plush grass growing from soft mud and they'd both get covered in it head to toe. It wasn't always gentle when they sparred, and their scrums left them both bloody and scarred and sore, but they both loved having someone to do it with and afterwards they would poke fun at each other about how funny they looked with a black eye or split lip. It was okay, because both of them knew that they loved it just as much and there was no way they wouldn't indulge in the occasional scrum together.

There were days that turned to nights when they fought relentlessly for hours and they both were panting heavily and hurting but didn't want to stop. Somewhere along the way, they would agree on a draw and then walk back to Jake's house with mud caked on their clothes and skin making quips about who really won. It was the sort of thing that only they would understand, and no one else would be able to know how happy and perfect it felt.

_Jake's legs felt heavy when he walked, mud drying on his clothes and skin and making them awfully uncomfortable. Both of them breathed hard and panted the sharp, cold night air as they tried to catch their breath, and then Dirk ran a hand through his hair with distaste at the feeling of dirt against his scalp. "God damn, English."_

_Jake looked up at him and grinned, trying to fit in some words through his heavy breathing. "Oh, was it a bit too much for you then? If you only said so, I'd have let you whimper home with your tail tucked between your legs." He said with an air of confidence, even though he struggled to keep up a bit as they walked._

_Dirk chuckled. "You fuckin' dumbass," he said as he slowed down, putting his arm around Jake's shoulder and dragging him along as the added weight slowed him down._

Every night, now, they watched the sunset and went stargazing. There were nights where they did nothing but lay on their backs and look up at the stars, and Dirk's hand would find Jake's and they would lay there and stare up at the sky and talk about nothing until the sun went down. It was so bright there, with the sky was all speckled with pretty little stars and it all turned purple and pink in the early hours and it looked like a watercolor painting. But Jake was an adventurer and so he was restless most of the time, and he would sit up and look around and listen to noises and talk until Dirk shut him up. Jake really liked when he rolled over him and supported himself on his hands and knees and kissed him slowly and possessively to get him to settle down until they both were so tired they could barely keep their eyes open.

_It was then that they would lay together and kiss. It would content them for the longest hours, to lay there together and smile at each other and murmur short words only sometimes. It was so sappy that occasionally they would draw attention to how cliché it was and start laughing, but they loved it all the same. It was quiet besides the wet sound when they broke for air or the occasional soft moan from either of them to let the other know they were doing something that felt very, very good._

_Dirk kissed him the black haired boy and he melted, and then the blond did too, and they both were swept away by that feeling as the wind whispered through the trees and the breeze made their hair tickle their faces. Above them, stars twinkled and the outside world waited patiently._

When they made love the first time, it was perfect. It was their first time when Dirk finally got the nerve to confess properly.

_"Jake," he said, breathing the word with an unusual sense of urgency that wasn't the same as the pleasured moans. Jake moved his head back only enough to look at him, and both of them breathed hard and stared into each others dazed eyes as well as they could while Jake moved his hips forward in rhythm. "Jake, I love you," he said, for the first time, and at one particularly deep thrust his breath caught in his throat so he said it again. "I love you, Jake."_

_He was surprised, but his head wasn't all the way there, because he was still dazed and his mind obsessed with the pleasure they were both in. "I love you too," he said, and when he kissed his lips they were wet and Jake knew he was crying by the whimpers he was making so he kissed him again, chastely, lovingly on the forehead because he understood. "I know, Dirk. I love you too."_

_When it was over, they laid and basked in the afterglow together. Jake could still hear Dirk's breathing and feel his shuddering as he tried to stop the tears. He held the blond and pretended he didn't know and kissed him until he fell asleep._

It became a regular thing after their first indulgence. Jake was the one to lead and Dirk surrendered to him, but even so the blond haired boy was the one who said all sorts of dirty things in the throes of passion that the other would flush about when brought up in the morning. It would be dark and they'd be kissing and moving against each other, whimpering and moaning and sweating until it was over and they were all sticky and dazed and happy.

Jake then liked to trace his fingers across Dirk's chest as they rested, over his muscularly slender arms, all across the pale skin that so greatly contrasted his own. He would lay there and fall asleep to Dirk kissing his hair, his neck, and both of them would say nothing but only smile and kiss each other. Then Jake would wake up(he always wakes up first), and he would kiss the blond next to him chastely and then he'd feel Dirk start to kiss back when he woke. But sometimes, Dirk would be tired and groan with frustration at the kisses, but Jake wouldn't let up because he doesn't want to and won't. Dirk never was able to resist him for long, no matter how grumpy he was, so he'd smile at Jake's idiotic, ecstatic grin he wore every morning and they would kiss each other. It was like that that they intended to spend the rest of their lives.

It was like that every day, and neither of them wanted it to ever change because it was so happy it almost felt like it might be a fleeting fantasy within one of their minds. It was perfect because they were best friends and they were alone together on their own little island in their own world, and nothing else mattered.

_"Hey," Dirk said one day when they had finished a scrum and were laying next to each other. Jake hummed curiously in response and Dirk hesitated._

_"I want to die like this," he said, and then he could feel the sentence not sit right with Jake so he went on. "I want to die here, on this island, with you. I don't ever want to leave this place, not even when I'm old and you're tired of me bein' around you all the time." He was quiet again and he didn't laugh or sound playful, so Jake rolled over to lay on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows as he stared at Dirk._

_"I'd never do that," he said, with a bit of confusion in his voice. "It's a little early to be talking about dying, don't you think, mate?" He asked playfully, but his voice was quiet and the moment was intimate._

_"I don't know," Dirk said, and Jake didn't like that but he hesitated because he didn't know what to say. "It's going to be a long time before we have to worry about stuff like that. But we're not going anywhere, if that's what the fuss is about," he said as he picked at some grass before looking up at Dirk. He didn't like the serious look on his face so he reached up and took off Dirk's sunglasses, inwardly content that the blond had begun to let him do that without a second glance, and then moved up to press their lips together. "I promise," he said._

_"I love you," Dirk said, and Jake smiled and said it back and that felt wonderful to the blond every time.  
_

It was perfect because they were best friends, and they were alone together on their own little island, in their own world, and nothing else would matter but that warm sun, that watercolor sky, and each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
